Intercepting Competition
Intercepting Competition is the first chapter of the Stage 1 arc, the seventh chapter of Season 1 and the seventh chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on January 12, 2018 and finished on the same day. Plot It has been three weeks since Jocelyn’s first day, and the duel between Sara and Lewis. The day starts out with Sara doing her morning exercises. Natalie is just waking up, used to the noise Sara makes in the morning. After she gets up, Natalie asks what Sara is doing, to which Sara replies, “I’m just doing my morning exercises!”, and poses like a bodybuilder, which causes some giggling. Afterwards, Sara goes over to the sleeping rock that is Jocelyn, who somehow managed to sleep through all the ruckus, and attempts to shake her awake. Jocelyn takes her time getting up despite the shaking, asking for the time a few moments later. The current time is 8:20 AM, and they have 40 minutes to get ready. After a brief “Good morning” from Jocelyn to the others and back, an announcement comes on. Darklaw announces for all the students to report to the Main Hall on the Ground Floor by 8:45, turning those 40 minutes into 25. After a bit of wondering, Jocelyn and Natalie grab their bag, and the three head out their door. Lewis is already waiting outside, and the quartet begins to speculate what this is. Sara quickly ends this speculation by saying, “Only one way to find out!”, which causes Jocelyn to pull out a calendar. Sadly, there was nothing on it. The quartet then heads off to the Main Hall. The quartet enters the hall with 10 minutes to spare. There does not seem to be a sign of the other two girls. However, there is a sign of someone: a strange young man in a black coat, doing really exaggerated poses. The group wonders what the hell he is doing, as he is being very audible, despite being really far away from the girls. Lewis taunts Sara by saying that’s what she’s like, in which Sara then asks Jocelyn if it is true. Jocelyn says she’s nothing like the sort. Suddenly, the weirdo makes his way over to the quartet, running in a maniacal fashion. The quartet goes into a panic, Lewis even attempting to leave, though Sara prevents him from doing so. It seems his first target is Jocelyn. The guy treats Jocelyn like she’s some kind of princess and he’s a knight, and introduces himself as “the famous” Sergel Czelonvakani. He then kisses Jocelyn’s hand, which causes her to jerk it back. Sara whispers to Lewis, wondering if it was like this when he met her, and Lewis gives her the choice of a nice answer or an honest answer. He ends up answering yes, but nothing like this guy. Sergel then asks for Jocelyn’s name. Natalie thinks this guy is creepy, and Jocelyn is just speechless. Lewis then attempts to to intervene with Sergel and Jocelyn, saying they gotta go. However, Jocelyn has her own plan. She pretends to faint, and falls back into Sara’s arms. Sergel thinks that his charm made her faint, and runs off to find others. After he leaves, the whole group reconvenes and agrees on one thing: they’re never talking to that guy again. The quartet then has a little discussion about him. Out of nowhere, Carol comes in from above and glomps Sara, comedically after Jocelyn asks if Lewis woke up the other two. Amelia drags her off, in which Carol then brings Sara back up. It seems that Carol and Amelia saw Sergel as well, as Carol then mimics Sergel’s wacky Power Ranger-like poses. Sara doesn’t seem to know Sergel though. Carol then tells how he’s a third-year who’s made himself well known as being totally insane. After this, the group goes to their seat, Steven Sportman draws the audience’s attention, and Darklaw starts her announcement. She announces a first-year exclusive event: the Talent Showdown. This event will be a showdown against Lorecraft’s rival school, Kings and Queens Academy. However, only four students will be allowed to represent. These four students will be determined by their performance in a careful selection of criteria events. After this announcement, Darklaw leaves the stand, and Sportman comes back on. He reports that there will me more information on the Student Billboard on how to register for this event. This officially ends the announcement, and the audience begins to ramble. The group seems to be very excited, except for Jocelyn. Afterwards, Sportman comes on stage, and dismisses all the students to their classes. At lunch, the 6 students are having their lunch as usual. After a bit of formal eating, Jocelyn seems to have engaged with Sara a conversation about their classes. After the conversation, Jocelyn announces to the group that she will not be attending the tournament. Amelia also announces the same thing. Jocelyn then asks Natalie why she is joining, because it seemed odd. Natalie doesn’t seem to answer, but Sara gives her the answer for her, saying its for her to get stronger. A bit later, Jocelyn begins to communicate telepathically with Amelia. She pleas to Amelia to help her get over her fear of fighting in quite an outburst, and Amelia accepts. Afterwards, Jocelyn asks Natalie about what magic she uses, since she doesn’t seem to know. Natalie replies, saying she uses lightning magic, which causes Jocelyn to make a pun. Suddenly, the table is in an outburst, and Jocelyn pretty unhappy for the pun. Lewis thinks that the pun was great, and then Carol comes in with a flurry of puns, which causes Jocelyn to put on earmuffs to stop the torture. Carol seems to overreact with the puns, and as the bell rings, Jocelyn literally bolts out of the lunch room. Lewis also drags Sara off to their next class. After classes have ended, the quartet who were going to sign up for the showdown are at the Student Billboard. The four then sign up their names. The first criteria event would be two weeks from then. Debuts (In order of appearance) * Sergel Cast * DoubleDubbel – Sara, Darklaw, Sportman * The Phoenix – Natalie, Amelia * Mistrala – Jocelyn, Sergel * AGNerd-Bot – Lewis, Carol Trivia